<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hair by RStar6709</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27480253">Hair</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RStar6709/pseuds/RStar6709'>RStar6709</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, inspired by my hair falling in my face</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:06:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27480253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RStar6709/pseuds/RStar6709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sophie Foster and Keefe Sencen have a little romantic moment.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sophie Foster/Keefe Sencen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was another request from my Wattpad! I was outside and my hair was doing the cool blow-y thing that you see on TV and then oop-</p><p>Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sophie and Keefe sat at the Panakes tree, small blossoms falling gracefully. It was the only thing that stopped the awkward tension from increasing further.</p><p>"Uh... Foster? Are you alright?"</p><p>Sophie adored just how considerate he was. He always asked how she felt, and it was a surprise she hadn't fallen in love with him earlier.</p><p>"Yeah," she shrugged. "I'm fine."</p><p>He raised an eyebrow. "You're making me feel real nervous there. You need to talk it out?"</p><p><em>How am I supposed to just </em>admit <em>that I have a crush on you? </em>She thought. So instead, she said. "Nah, I'm fine."</p><p>He scooted closer to her. "I won't pressure you, but what if... What if I revealed a secret if you tell me?"</p><p>A secret? That she didn't know? She was torn. She wanted to know, but she didn't want to blurt out her crush, and Keefe was an empath, so he'd know if she was lying. But there was something about him... he was smiling so softly, not like his usual smirk. It was when he looked at her like that that she would just feel like a puddle of goop.</p><p>"Ilikeyou!" She blurted out. Maybe he heard it, maybe not. But the truth was out.</p><p>His hand reached forwards, tucking a stray lock of hair that fell in front of her face. Her hair blew in the wind, and Sophie wondered if this was like all the dramas on tv.</p><p>"You wanna know my secret Foster?" Keefe whispered. She nodded. "I like you too. Can I kiss you?"</p><p>Sophie smiled at him, and leaned towards him. Their lips met, but there was something in between them- something thin and unpleasant.</p><p>Keefe pulled away quickly, a grimace on his face. "Foster, when I asked to kiss you, I thought it would be well... On the lips? Not your hair? Hair tastes gross."</p><p>"As if I had control!" Sophie huffed.</p><p>He smiled again. "Make that face again, you look adorable!"</p><p>Sophie turned away. She grabbed her hair, and made a loose braid with it. "It should be fine now."</p><p>They kissed again. Their noses bumped into each other at first, but then he helped her move her face into a better angle. It was short, but sweet, and it left both of them grinning widely.</p><p>"I'm glad you're here with me," she whispered to him.</p><p>"I'm glad you're here with me too."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>